Here Comes the Trubbish Squad!
Here Comes the Trubbish Sqaud! is the 12th episode of the Best Wishes series, and the 669th overall. It made its debut on April 23, 2011 Synopsis Ash, Iris, and Cilan are walking down a road on the way to Nacerene City when a group of kids riding tricycles rides up towards them. In the back of one of the tricycles there is a Pokemon. Suddenly, the kids throw mud bombs at the group of which hits Ash and Cilan since Iris jumps out of the way. Then the Pokemon takes Ash's hat of which Ash is unhappy about. As everyone is angrily talking about the kids, two women run up to them. They tell them that those kids were kindergarteners from the younger one's Day Care. The women then take them to a Day Care in which a Sandile with sunglasses is lurking outside of. As the group is admiring Pokemon Eggs, the older women introduces itself as Karena and her grandaughter (the younger one) introdces hereself as Daniela. Daniela reveals that the Pokemon that stole Ash's hat was a Trubbish, that they found yesterday. Ash looks up Garbage Bag Pokemon in his Pokedex. They had found the Trubbish at a local dump. When the children came home with Trubbish, Daniela had not let them bring Trubbish inside. When Trubbish releases a stinky cloud and Daniela says it stinks, the kids get even angrier. Daniela then brought Trubbish back to the dump where they found it. But, when they woke up this morning, the kids and Trubbish had used the junk to build a treehouse. Suddenly, the kids come out of the treehouse and call themselves "The Trubbish Squad". Ash decides to go talk to the kids since he was in groups like these as a kid. Using an electric fan, they manage to catch Ash in a tire and take him into their "Secret Base". The kids then spray Ash and Pikachu with water guns when they are talking to Iris. When a girl explains to Ash that Trubbish helped them build the treehouse, a boy named Avery who is wearing Ash's hat scolds her. When Ash lets everyone pet Pikachu, Avery finally warms up to him. When Avery pulls on Pikachu's tail, Ash tells them that Pikachu can use Thunderbolt if he feels harm. The children all reveal that they have a deep bond with Trubbish. Avery then gives Ash his hat back. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is sitting on a train station bench in overcoats. They have a conversation with another man behind them who is a member of Team Rocket. He then gives them a metal case, inside there is a rock. The man says that it is a dummy and they will get details later. He also says that Giovanni is very proud of their work. Ash tries to convince the Trubbish Squad to apoligize to their teacher. However, they say that Trubbish didn't do anything wrong. Trubbish then releases a stinky ball of smoke and the Trubbish Squad eventually comes out of the treehouse. Suddenly, the Sunglasses Sandile comes up from the ground below. Ash remembers it as the pokemon who had saved is Pikachu and Oshawott at the hot spring. Sandile then unleashes a Stone Edge and Ash commands the Trubbish Squad to get out of the way. The kids then throw Mud Bombs at Sandile who unleashes yet another Stone Edge. In defense, Trubbish fires a Toxic Spikes which Sandile runs into. Pikachu then runs up using an Iron Tail. Finally, Trubbish sends Sandile off into the distance with Sludge Bomb. Ash then decides to join the Trubbish Squad. Cilan and Iris wonder what Ash is doing. Based on Ash's laughter Daniela realizes that Ash has joined the children. They all then go talk to the children, and Daniela doesn't even try to reason with the kids. Daniela then sends out her Deerling to try to get rid of Trubbish. Ash then challenges Daniela to a battle. Deerling starts the battle with a Tackle which directly hits Pikachu. Deerling then dodges Pikachu's Thunderbolt and runs back with another Tackle. Pikachu dodges the attack, but Deerling runs into the trash and it begins to fall. Avery finally decides to leave when Daniela saves him from a piece of falling trash. Trubbish finally knocks all of the trash out of the way using Sludge Bomb. Daniela apologizes to the kids and they apologize back. Daniela finally decides to let Trubbish stay. As Ash, Iris, Cilan and all their Pokemon are helping clean up the garbage. Expressing her thanks, Karena gives Ash a Pokemon Egg. The kids tell Ash that he is always welcome in the Trubbish Squad and Ash says that he can't wait to battle him one day. Major Events *The Sunglasses Sandile is revealed to know Stone Edge *Jessie, James, and Meowth get a model Meteonite from a Team Rocket agent *Ash recieves a Pokemon Egg 'Debuts' *Trubbish Characters 'Humans' *Ash *Iris *Cilan *Jessie *James *Daniela *Karena *Avery *Dan (flashback) *Trubbish Squad Members *Team Rocket agent 'Pokemon' *Pikachu (Ash's) *Axew (Iris's) *Meowth (Team Rocket) *Pidove (Ash's) *Oshawott (Ash's) *Tepig (Ash's) *Snivy (Ash's) *Pansage (Cilan's) *Dwebble (Cilan's) *Deerling (Daniela's) *Sandile (Sunglasses) *Trubbish (debut) Trivia *The title could be a play on another episode of the anime, Here Comes the Squirtle Squad. **'Both are the 12th episode of a series. **Ash also recieves a new Pokemon in both episodes, recieving an Egg in this one. '''Errors *When Pikachu is about to zap the kids, both of its ears are up. When the kids are shown being scared, one ear is down. When Pikachu realizes it is okay, both ears are up again. *When Trubbish uses Sludge Bomb Ash mistakenly calls it Sludge. <-- A Home for Dwebble! __________________________________________________''Minccino-Neat and Tidy! -->''